


One Edit Short

by FleetSparrow



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Jounouchi finds Kaiba's Wikipedia entry during IT class.  War breaks out.





	One Edit Short

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MostRemote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostRemote/gifts).



> For the prompt: "Jou finds Kaiba's wikipedia entry during IT class"

Jounouchi should have known better than to Google himself, but IT class was so boring. He knew how to use a computer already and doing the actual assignment seemed like busy work, so he started searching. He rated a couple of decent articles about his placement in the last few tournaments (third seemed to be his holding spot, but at least it got him noticed), but otherwise everything that mentioned him listed him alongside Yugi. He couldn't begrudge Yugi that, not really. Sometimes it was still a wonder to himself that he made it so far compared to Yugi.

He was just finishing up an article about Battle City (he got a measly "Jounouchi Katsuya also rounded out the finalists") when he got his greatest idea. He would look up Kaiba.

The first results were so glowing it made him want to retch, but the third result was Kaiba's Wikipedia page.

Oh yeah. That would be fun.

Glancing up to make sure the teacher wasn't watching him (he wasn't; he never did), he opened up the article and hit "edit".

"Kaiba Seto, President and CEO of KaibaCorp, is the number one Duel Monsters champion after Mutou Yugi."

Jounouchi snorted aloud. Kaiba must have written this. God forbid he be second in something. Well, he'd fix that.

"Kaiba Seto, President and CEO of KaibaCorp, is a second-rate duelist compared to current Duel Monsters champion Mutou Yugi."

He snickered to himself. That was mean, but it served Kaiba right. After all, the jerk could use bringing down a peg or two. Satisfied with that change, he saved and refreshed the page. There it was, for all the world to see. He should show Honda.

Just as he was leaning over to get Honda's attention, he heard a soft "What the hell?" from behind him. Oh shit. Kaiba must have found it. Of course he'd Google himself. Arrogant bastard.

Still reveling in his mini victory, Jounouchi refreshed the page and found his edits had already been replaced with the original text. Damn, Kaiba was fast. Well, two could play at this game.

Entering the edit form once again, he started replacing the page with whatever he could think of. "Kaiba Seto, royal douchebag and President of KaibaCorp"

Deleted.

"Kaiba Seto, dragon fetishist and"

Deleted.

Jounouchi turned around to glare at Kaiba's computer only to find himself staring straight into Kaiba's eyes. If looks could kill, Jounouchi would've been nothing but a skeleton.

"You," mouthed Kaiba, his gaze as hard as daggers.

Jounouchi just grinned and turned back to his computer.

"Kaiba Seto, total jerk and self-stalker"

Not deleted.

OK, that was weird.

He looked back over his shoulder at Kaiba, who was busy typing away. His eyes met Jounouchi's and he smirked. If he hadn't seen his latest change that meant he was....

Oh no.

Jounouchi went to his meager Wikipedia page and sure enough, there were signs of Kaiba's handiwork everywhere.

"Jounouchi Katsuya, third rate duelist with a fourth rate deck." "Relies solely on luck to win tournaments." "Hanger-on and decoy for Mutou Yugi in tag-team duels."

Shit.

Jounouchi glanced up at the teacher again, who was over helping another student, then turned around to Kaiba. "OK," he whispered. "Truce?"

Kaiba shook his head. "This is war."

"Jounouchi! Kaiba! Have you two finished your assignment?"

They both jumped and stared over at the teacher, the picture of innocence.

"Of course," Kaiba replied, his fingers still clacking the keys.

"Uh, yeah, almost done," Jounouchi sputtered.

"Then I'll expect it on my desk in two minutes."

Jounouchi shrank down in his seat as the printer behind him whirred to life. Stupid Kaiba and his freakish multitasking. He looked up at the assignment on the board and started working. It'd be the fastest assignment he ever completed.

Three minutes later, he turned in his paper and slumped back in his seat, refreshing his page to see what new damage had been done. Kaiba's page was pristine and locked. His own was... not so bad, actually. Kaiba had replaced the original text as if nothing had happened. Jounouchi risked a look back at him, but Kaiba never looked up from his screen.

Well that was just weird.

He read over his page (he hadn't had a chance before Kaiba started messing with it), waiting for there to be some leftover Kaiba insult. It was short and only listed his dueling career (fine by him; nobody needed to know about his personal life) and a single reference.

" _Until next time_ , K. S., #1D"

Jounouchi chuckled and shook his head. Sure, Kaiba. Until next time.


End file.
